Hidden Behind Silver Eyes
by Miyukisetsu
Summary: How could anyone love Malfoy? A HG/DM Fic. Please Review!
1. Conflicts

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to keep it short and simple. I don't in any way own Harry Potter or the characters (duh).

            A young girl with wavy brown hair walked slowly down the hallway, clutching books to her chest. "Ugh…Potions…" She cursed silently to herself. She had always loved Potions, but never the teacher. When she walked in she took her seat next to her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 

            "Hermione," Harry paused, "Did you happen to bring an extra quill? I broke mine on the way here." He looked down at the desk slightly embarrassed.

            "Harry! It's the first day of school! How could you possibly break something _already_?" She giggled and pulled out two quills, "Here, Harry. Use this one," The second one was pulled out of her hand.

            "And I'll be taking this one, Mudblood."

            Hermione scowled as she looked up at the boy with the piercing grey eyes and white blond hair. "Malfoy, give my back my quill."

            "Now, why would I want to do that, Granger?" He chuckled to himself and walked away, flashing a conniving little smirk at Hermione before doing so.

            Hermione sighed. "That was the last one I brought with me—,"

            "Miss Granger."

            Hermione flinched. _Oh no, it's Snape…_

            "May I ask, Miss Granger, why you do not have your quill out as I have just instructed the class to do so?" He seemed to like putting her on the spot.

            Hermione flashed a dirty look over at the Slytherin side of the classroom, which were full of snickering students pointing and whispering "Mudblood," in her direction.

            "Miss Granger, I asked you a question." Professor Snape glared down at the girl.

            "Well, Professor…you see I—,"

            "I was looking at her quill. She must have thought she lost it." Harry said quickly, passing the quill Hermione let him use over to her.

            Hermione looked at him strangely.

            Professor Snape seemed to love this even better. "Oh, well, Mr. Potter, where is your quill?"

            Harry looked around nervously. The Slytherins were enjoying the show. "My quill broke this morning, Professor."

            "Ah, I see, Mr. Potter." Snape snickered. "You will be serving detention tonight for lack of being prepared for class." He walked away from the table.

            "Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione whispered as she leaned across the table.

            Harry shrugged. "Well, I didn't _have_ one and that one was yours," He smiled. "It's not a big deal. Snape would have given me a detention today for something anyway." He sighed and shrugged again.

            Ron growled, "It's all Draco's fault. He's a slimy git, just like Snape!" He whispered through clenched teeth.

            They sighed and watched the teacher as he started class.

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out of class slowly and down the hall.

            "Did poor little Mudblood Grangers' boyfriend bail her out of detention?"

            Ron flipped around and held a fist up at Malfoy, "Shut up, you slimy little git!" He shook his fist threateningly in Malfoy's direction.

            The Slytherin snickered as he pushed Ron out of his way, "Don't talk to me like that you muggle loving piece of—,"

            "Mr. Malfoy! You will NOT talk to students in that manner! Detention." Leave it up to Professor Mcgonagall to save the day.

            Malfoy scowled and pushed by Harry and Hermione, giving them a dirty look as he walked by.

            Hermione sighed. "You okay, Ron?"

            Ron was almost as red as his hair, "I hate that slimy little—,"

            Harry interrupted him, "Ron, don't go landing yourself a detention too!"

            Hermione smiled. "But thank you for sticking up for Harry and I, Ron."

            Ron shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I've been wanting to yell at him all day."

            Later that day, Hermione was making her way up and down rows of books in the library when she ran into someone as she turned a corner. "I'm sorry—,"

            "Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled, looking down at her.

            Hermione glared at him and stood up, brushing herself off, "Malfoy, at the Library? Oh, I should call the press because this is _truly_ a spectacular moment for all of the wizarding world!" She growled as she said this.

            Malfoy sent a defiant stare in her direction before walking further down the row of books, "What are you doing here, Granger? I thought you KNEW everything!"

            Hermione felt herself turn a violent shade of pink and she quickly ran into another isle. She listened to Malfoy laugh at her expense. She sighed and pulled the book that she was looking for off the shelf. She took her seat at a desk and began reading, taking down notes as she did so.

            Malfoy sat at the table across from her to, Hermione thought, bug her even more. He read aloud, "Hmm. It says here that Mudbloods should not be allowed to attend Hogwarts," He faked a gasp, "Oh, how _horrible_!" He laughed as he watched Hormones' face turn pink with anger again.

            Hermione had taken enough, "Draco Malfoy," She yelled as she stood up. "You need to—,"

            "Miss Granger! No yelling in the Library! I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The librarian seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Or I shall be placing you and young Mr. Malfoy," Malfoy scowled at being called young. "In detention for a week together!"

            Hermione growled and threw the book down to the desk before storming out of the Library. She heard Malfoy being yelled at and turned around to see him running out of the Library and a book being thrown out behind him. He caught up with Hermione and grabbed her arm, out of breath. "Watch your mouth, Mudblood. You're not good enough to even think my full name!"

            Hermione pulled her arm away from him and walked away, leaving a confused and pissed off Malfoy still standing alone behind her. He scowled and turned in the other direction, making his way to the Slytherin common room. "Granger. Ugh." He mumbled as he whispered the password and disappeared behind the painting, closing it behind him.

This _will_ be a DM/HG fiction; I don't want to rush things =D.


	2. A Painful Souvenir

**Disclaimer**: Do I REALLY have to put this in every chapter? I don't own Hermione or Draco (too bad, really), or anyone else that is from the Harry Potter books. I just use them for my own (and others) enjoyment! BWHAHAHA ::cough::

            Hermione was still kind of pissed off at Malfoy and what he had said to her the night before was slammed back into her face when she walked into the Grand Hall the next morning for breakfast. She looked over at the Slytherin table and Malfoy was cracking jokes about a certain "Mudblood". The other Slytherins looked over at Hermione as she entered the room and they laughed before turning back to Malfoy to listen to more jokes.

            Harry called over to her, "Hermione!"

            Hermione sped up and took her seat next to her friend. "Hello, Harry, Ron." She said simply.

            Ron was too busy glaring over at Malfoy. He finally realized that Hermione was there. "Oh Hermione. Did you notice Malfoy? He's talking about you."

            Hermione scowled. "Yea, I noticed Ron. Thanks."

            Ron shook his head quickly. "Sorry, Hermione! I didn't mean—,"

            Hermione smiled, "It's okay, Ron," She smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go say something to him." She started walking toward the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron looked at each other with worry before getting up and following her.

            Meanwhile, Malfoy and his "friends" were laughing at Hermiones' expense. "And then the Mudblood got yelled at and thrown out of the Library. I tell you, she—,"

            "Seems you forgot to tell them that you were practically chased out of the Library by the librarian and got a book thrown at you, right Malfoy?" Hermione stood behind Malfoy with her arms crossed in front of her.

            Malfoy frowned at her. "What are you doing here, Mudbloo—," Before he could finish the sentence, he felt like someone slammed something hard against his face. He brought a hand up to his cheek and the other people at the table gasped. The Great Hall went silent.

            Harry and Ron's eyes widened. "H-Hermione?" They couldn't believe what she had just done.

            Hermione brought the hand she had used to smack Malfoy down to her side and glared at him. "I'm sick of you calling me a Mudblood. You need to grow up." She said simply before turning on her heel and walking away. Instead of going back to the Gryffindor table, she went straight out the doors of the Great Hall. Hot tears threatened to fall but she held them back. _I can't let him get to me._

            Malfoy was still holding his cheek. "Sh-she just—," He couldn't seem to get anymore words out. He felt his face start to swell. "Th-she…" He looked up at Harry and Ron, "What are you still doing here! This isn't your table!" He yelled. He turned around and faced his empty plate. _That hurt._ He thought.

            Harry and Ron smiled at each other and laughed as they walked back to their table. All the other Gryffindors were asking what happened. Professor McGonagall walked up to the two boys. "I suggest that you two go find Miss Granger," She paused and looked over at Malfoy, who was looking extremely furious and his pale eyes were glowing with anger, "It seems she and Mr. Malfoy have some issues to sort out." She said simply, with a worried expression on her face.

            Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor." He stood up and exited the Grand Hall, followed by Ron. "Poor Hermione. Where do you think she's gone?" He asked Ron.

            Ron shrugged. "I don't have even the slightest clue. She may just be walking around school." Ron yelped as a ghost came up through the floor and stopped in front of the two. The redhead laughed nervously, "Oh, hello Sir Nicholas."

            Sir Nicholas, also known as Nearly Headless Nick, smiled at the two. "Hello, boys." He looked confused. "Where is Miss Hermione?" He asked.

            Harry frowned. "She got upset and left the Great Hall. Have you seen her?" He asked.

            "No, I'm sorry. I must say that I haven't seen her." Sir Nicholas stated.

            Ron nodded. "Well, we have to go find her."

            Sir Nicholas smiled. "I'll be keeping a look out." And with that, he disappeared down the hall.

            Harry and Ron went first to the Gryffindor common room. "Hermione, are you here?" They asked quietly. No answer. When they walked out of the common room, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them with Malfoy at her side. "Have you boys found her?"

            Harry shook his head.

            The Professor sighed, "Mr. Malfoy and I will help you look for her," She looked at Malfoy, "Won't we, Mr. Malfoy?"

            Malfoy let out a snort.

            Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes before turning back to Harry and Ron. "If you find her, alert me at once." She said quickly, before walking down the opposite hallway with Malfoy slowly walking close behind.

            "Professor," Malfoy said, "Why do I have to help find her?"

            Professor McGonagall looked over her shoulder. "I happen to know that Miss Granger would not smack another student unless she had a reason."

            Malfoy growled and crossed his arms in front of him as they walked.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sulking in the girls bathroom. _What did I ever do to him? The fact that I'm not a pure blood is no reason to treat me like I don't even have feelings. Ugh. I hate him. How could anyone ever end up loving him? He's probably going to end up alone._ Hermione thought. Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway with Malfoy behind her.

"There you are, child. Come with me now." She said quickly.

            Hermione slowly got up, watching Malfoy cautiously as she did so. He wouldn't look at her. She grinned and walked up to the Professor. "Just to let you know, Professor, he had it coming to him."

            Malfoy glared at her, as if threatening her to say anything else.

            Professor McGonagall walked them out of the bathroom and down the hall to her office. "Sit down, if you will."

            Hermione took a seat in front of the Professor and watched as Malfoy leaned against the wall with his arms still crossed.

            Professor McGonagall didn't feel the need to tell him to sit down. "I believe that we have some issues that we have to discuss, you two…" She trailed off.

Hope you liked that chapter! Please Review! ^^


	3. Discussions

**Disclaimer**: I really truly hope that none of you REALLY think that I own Harry Potter. Cause I don't. Really. . 

**Authors Note**: Ah, I'd like to thank Jinx and Icyfire for reviewing. ^^

            "Well? Lets talk about this," Professor McGonagall asked.

            Malfoy blinked. "Professor…I don't know what you're talking about."

            Hermione shot a hateful look in Malfoy's direction. "She means that we have to sort out all of this ridiculous nonsense going on between us. Though," She sighed," I don't know what would make us not hate each other."

            Professor McGonagall looked over at Hermione, "That is what I want to talk about," She looked over at Malfoy, "It seems to me, and a few other teachers here, that you two are going out of your way to annoy each other."

            Hermione stood up, "He's always gone out of his way to piss Ron, Harry, and I off!"

            "Miss Granger would you kindly control your temper and sit down." Professor McGonagall looked like this episode had not fazed her.

            Hermione scowled and sat down.

            Malfoy snickered.

            The Professor sighed, "You need to tell me what is going on with you two one at a time. Mr. Malfoy, you first. What do you have against Miss Granger?"

            Hermione stared at Malfoy for a moment, hoping he would call her a Mudblood so he would get a detention.

            "Well, she's just extremely annoying and she is in everyone's business!" Malfoy stated simply.

            Hermione looked offended.

            Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded. "And you, Miss Granger?"  
            Hermione glared at Malfoy, "Well, he's always been horrible to Harry, and I was just ticked off! He calls me a Mudblood everyday!"

            Professor McGonagall looked over at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow. "Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?"

            Malfoy looked over at Hermione. "Well, it's true."

            Professor McGonagall looked astounded and extremely angry at the same time.

            Hermione wanted to pounce on him and tear him apart.

            The Professor shook her head. "That is a very rude thing to say to anyone, therefore, you will have detention, Mr. Malfoy."

            Malfoy jumped away from the wall and pointed at Hermione. "And she gets nothing for slapping me?!" His cheek was still red.

            Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. "There's not doubt in my mind that you deserved it, but fighting is against school rules. Miss Granger, you will also have detention."

            Hermione nodded, accepting her punishment. _It was worth it. _She thought as she smiled at Malfoy, herself slapping him replaying in her mind over and over.

            Malfoy scowled at her. He looked back over to the Professor. "When do I have to serve it?"

            Professor McGonagall smiled. "Both of you will serve it tonight. Three hours."

            Hormone's jaw dropped. _Okay, maybe now it wasn't worth it…_

            Malfoy smiled. "Well, can we go?"

            Professor McGonagall nodded. "Go back to the Grand Hall."

            And with that, Hermione and Malfoy walked out of the room. They walked as far apart as they could. Every once in a while, Hermione would glance over at him. He noticed this. "Granger, I would really like it if you would stop staring at me,"

            Hermione turned a deep red, "I wasn't staring at you, Malfoy! You don't—,"

            Malfoy stopped and shook a finger at Hermione, "Now Granger, you don't want to go say anything that could get you in trouble, now do you?"

            Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

            Malfoy looked taken aback, but that look was soon replaced by him laughing. "Oh, yes, Granger, VERY mature." He sighed and shrugged, "You and Weasley must have been made for each other!"

            Hermione gasped and shot a look of disgust at him. "You're the immature one, Malfoy."

            "You didn't see me sticking my tongue out at you, did you?" He grinned. _Annoying her is so much fun. I should do it more often._

            Hermione let out a snort and glared at him. "Whatever."

            Malfoy pretended to look surprised. "What? The wonderful Miss Granger can not think of a comeback!? This is amazing."

            Hermione growled and looked away quickly. "I don't know why you have to be so horrible, Malfoy."

            Malfoy crossed his arms and sighed loudly. "Are you sure you want to know?"

            Hermione looked over at him, "That's why I asked,"

            He paused for a moment and looked at the ground before looking back to her. He started to walk toward her slowly.

            _What is he doing? _Hermione thought.

            Malfoy stopped about a foot in front of her and leaned toward her. He stared into her eyes.

            Hermione felt herself turn red. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

            Malfoy slowly smirked. _Why not mess with her?_

            Hermione yelped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

            He slowly lowers his mouth to her ear and whispered. "If you really want to know…"

            Hermione shuddered. His voice tickled her ear as he spoke. _What's happening…?_

            He grinned smugly and pulled away. "Hmm…I'm hungry." He started to walk away from her.

            Hermione shook out of her daze. "Wh-what!?"

            He looked back at her. "I said I'm hungry." He grinned. _Ha, look at her blushing!_

            She scowled, still red as an apple. "I can't believe you! That can't be the reason!"

            Malfoy walked back to her and took her chin in one of his hands. "And you'll never know," _Let the games begin._ He had a smug look on his face, "Hermione." He pulled his hand away and started walking back toward the Grand Hall.

            Hermione watched him walk off, unable to move her legs. _He…he just said my name! _She said to herself. _What's going on!_ She shook out of her daze and made her way to the Grand Hall.

            When she got there, Malfoy was already at the Slytherin table with his friends. She watched him as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron had come back, "Harry, Ron,"

            Harry smiled up at her. "You okay Hermione?" She looked pale.

            Hermione shook her head. "You've no idea what just happened…"

This is my attempt at a cliffhanger. I don't think I did very well though. . Please review!


	4. Unwanted Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in the books. ^_^

            "He did WHAT?!?" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

            Harry punched him in the arm to shut him up. He looked over at Hermione, "Are you sure that he did this? Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

            Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Now, Harry. Do you _really_ think that I would dream about Malfoy?"

            Harry looked up in thought and then back to Hermione. "You're right." He smiled.

            "He did WHAAAATTT????!!!!" Ron yelled again.

            Hermione hollered across the table, "Shut up, Ron!" People were starting to stare.

            Hermione looked across the Great Hall at Malfoy's table and he was busy telling the other Slytherins about…something. Hermione shrugged.

            Ron came out of his screaming daze and looked at Hermione, as if he were trying very hard to think of something. "Well…did you hit the git?"

            Hermione blinked. "N-no."

            "Why?" Harry inquired.

            Ron just stared at her.

            Hermione shrugged. "I don't know I just didn't feel like it. It was weird…like he was controlling me, or something. I couldn't move…" She looked down at her plate and picked at her food.

            Harry and Ron glanced at each other, then they finished eating.

            After a minutes or two, Hermione spoke up, "I have a three hour detention with him tonight…do you guys think he'll try anything?"

            Ron stared at her as if she were a Slytherin and sitting at their table, eyes wide with shock, "You have a three hour detention? The second day of school?" He leaned back into his chair and looked exhausted. "Bloody hell, Hermione."

            Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Well, it's only because I hit him. He got it for calling me a Mudblood."

            Harry blinked at her. "He called you a Mudblood in front of Professor McGonagall?"

            "Well, he was close enough. I told her that he called me that every day and she asked him if he did and he said 'well, it's true'. That really pissed me off," Hermione said, looking at the Slytherin table again.

            Ron shook his head, "Slimy blood-sucking git, he is."

            Harry nodded in agreement.

            Soon they were dismissed to their first class of the day. Hermione sat down at her, Harry, and Ron's usual table. Professor McGonagall started talking, but Hermione wasn't listening.

            _He's not that bad looking_, she thought. _Ugh! What am I saying! It's Malfoy!_ She looked over at the table he was sitting at and he was, surprisingly, looking back at her, expressionless. She quickly looked away and back to the teacher.

            Malfoy caught himself looking at her and shook his head. _No, no, no. I can't look at her. It's **Granger**. Blech._ He looked back to Professor McGonagall and didn't look at Hermione for the rest of the class.

            Hermione stood up when class was over and was called over by Professor McGonagall. So was Malfoy. "Yes, Professor?"

            "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. You two do remember that you have detention with me,"

            Hermione nodded and watched as Malfoy slowly did the same.

            The Professor smiled. "Well then, off you go." She said.

            Malfoy was already halfway to the door when Hermione turned around. She caught up to him. "Malfoy,"

            He turned around quickly and gazed at her with those same, piercing silvery eyes, "What?"

            She looked at him for a moment, "About yesterday…why did you call me Hermione?"

            Malfoy stared at her strangely, "Because…it's your name?" He said that as if she were an idiot.

            Hermione stared at him. _He's acting different now…_

            "Um…"

            Hermione realized that he was right in front of her, tapping her shoulder, and she jumped back.

            Malfoy laughed at her, "I'm not that repulsive, am I?"

            Before she could stop herself, she said, "No, you're not." _Oh crap, crap, crap!_ She hoped he didn't hear her.

            He did. _What the bloody hell…? _He felt really awkward, turned around quickly, and walked away.

            Hermione kicked herself. "I can't believe I just said that to him…what, do I like him now or something?" Then reality hit her. _Oh my…what if…I… I do like him…_ Her eyes widened when she comprehended this. _This…this is really bad._ She thought as she made her way to her Potions class. She walked in and everyone turned around to look at her. Class had already begun. She was late.

            "Miss Granger," Snape walked up to her, "Why are you late?"

            "Professor McGonagall had to talk to her," Malfoy spoke up. He caught himself and thought up a save, "P-probably to tell her to stop answering all the questions so that other student's can have a chance." He looked around and the Slytherins that were staring at him chuckled and turned back to stare at Hermione and Snape.

            Snape turned to her. "Was Professor McGonagall speaking to you after class?"

            Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor Snape."

            Snape sighed, obviously beside himself because it was a good excuse. He couldn't giver her detention for a teacher holding her back in class. "Fine, Granger, take your seat."

            Hermione quickly made her way to Harry and Ron. She sat down.

            Snape walked to the front of the class and turned around to look at them all. "You will be making a very complicated potion today. I will pair you into two to a group," He glanced around the room, "Mr. Malfoy, you are with Ron Weasley."

            Ron scowled and glared over in Malfoy's direction, who himself was doing the same.

            "Miss Granger, you are with Miss Bullstrode." Hermione sighed.

            After all of the people were paired off, they started to get to work. "Follow the directions on the board." Snape said before sitting at his desk.

Suddenly, Millicent spoke up, "So, are you fond of Malfoy or something, Granger?" She had noticed Hermione staring at him in their last class.

Hermione felt herself get blush slightly, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Millicent arched an eyebrow at the brunette. "You know what I mean, Granger. I saw you staring at him."

Hermione flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about," She changed the subject, "Snape is looking right at us so lets start working on this potion."

Millicent wasn't totally satisfied, but she figured that she'd just ask Malfoy about it later at lunch.

Unexpectedly, Ron and Malfoy's potion exploded, "I told you not to add the newt powder until after I added the surcrid syrup!" Ron's voice boomed. The class went quiet.

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't remember you saying that, and don't talk to me in that tone, Weasel."

Class ended and Hermione was gathering her books when she looked over at Malfoy. _Why? Why him?!_ She thought to herself. She looked away and back at her bag as she stuffed things in. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Aaah I had a bit of writers' block on this one. Hope you like ^^ Review!


	5. The Bet

**Disclaimer**: …do I get in trouble if I say this is really a PAIN to write! I'm sure you know by now that I don't own Harry Potter. . At least I hope you do…

**Thanks**: I want to thank you guys who reviewed my story! ^_^ It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside knowing that people like my story…

            Pansy Parkinson sneered at Hermione as she pulled her hand away from the girls' shoulder. Millicent Bulstrode stood next to her, smirking, with her arms crossed. Pansy glared down at the brunette. "Do you think you have a chance with him, Mudblood?"

            Hermione sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about." She stood up and glared back at Pansy.

            Malfoy glanced over and saw Pansy and Millicent trying to tower over Hermione. He blinked.

            "Don't get smart, Granger!" Pansy yelled before she pushed the girl.

            Hermione stumbled back a bit, but never took her eyes off of Pansy, "Oh, please. Don't tell me your jealous of me because I have detention with _that_," She pointed at Malfoy.

            Pansy's eyes filled with anger and she swung her hand out toward Hermione and smacked her square in the cheek. "Don't you dare call him 'that' you pathetic Mudblood!" She yelled.

The force of the slap was weak and Hermione winced but didn't move.

            Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed. _Pansy…no matter how many times I tell her that I detest her, she still acts like I'm her boyfriend. _He walked over and pushed in-between Pansy and Millicent. "How many times do I have to tell you, Pansy, that I don't like you. I think you're an extreme annoyance."

Pansy didn't look at all insulted, "Draco! Haven't you noticed her staring at you all the time?"

            Hermione bent down and grabbed her bag. "Don't waste your time, Malfoy…" She pushed past Pansy and Millicent and made toward the door.

            The two Slytherin girls growled as they watched Hermione walk out the classroom door. Pansy turned to say something to Malfoy, but he was already walking away from them.

            A few hours later, everyone was dismissed to the Grand Hall. Hermione walked in with Harry and Ron at her side, "Really, I don't need you guys to guard me! Pansy can't hit at all."

            Harry sighed. "But they might find someone who **CAN** hit, Hermione."

            Ron nodded in agreement.

            She shrugged as they took their seat. She glanced at the Slytherin table and laughed at the sight. Pansy and Millicent were trying desperately hard to talk to Malfoy, but he just sat there, enjoying his lunch, looking content as ever. Ignoring them. Hermione laughed to herself.

            Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and then to the direction that she was smiling. Ron poked Hermione. "Uh…Earth to Hermione. Come in? HELLOOOOO?"

            Hermione jumped. "W-what?" She saw Ron and Harry looking at her in the strangest way. "Oh stop looking at me like that!" She yelled.

            Meanwhile, Malfoy was desperately trying to ignore the two annoying girls. He heard someone call his name and turned to his left. "What?"

            One of the Slytherin boys grinned. "Oh, Aurick and I were just making a bet on whether or not you could get the Mudblood Granger to confess that she likes you."

            Malfoy grinned. "That won't be hard."

            Aurick laughed. "Then prove it. I bet you 50 galleons."

            Malfoy shrugged. "What ever." He glanced over at Hermione, who he caught looking at him. "This'll be a piece of cake." He thought out loud.

            A while later, Hermione made her way to detention with Professor Mcgonagall. She walked in and saw that Malfoy was already there and seated. The Professor was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sat down.

            "She said she'd be back in a few minutes." Malfoy said, his voice sounding bored. 

            Hermione looked over at him and nodded. "Oh…"

            "So is it true?"

            The brunette looked over at Malfoy, "What?"

            He smirked. "Is it true that you fancy me?"

            Hermione felt herself turn red. She tried to hide it, "I've no idea what you're talking about, Malfoy."

            He grinned, "What ever…" And with that, he turned around. _I have to get her to say it…_

            Hermione wanted to die. _Just because I was looking at him?_ She glanced over. A few strands of his almost platinum blonde hair hung in his eyes as he sat there, resting his chin in his hands. _I can't help but admit…he is quite good looking. I'll kill myself before I told anyone that, though. _

            Malfoy had the feeling that she was staring at him and he turned around. He was right; she was. He grinned widely and waved. _This is getting really ridiculous! All because I said her name! Ha!_

            Hermione blushed and pulled an open book up to cover her face. _He knows. Oh, god, he knows! _She mentally kicked herself. After a few minutes, she was sure her blush had faded away and she put the book down. _Where IS Professor McGonagall?!_ She thought. She took a lock of hair into her hand and twirled it around her finger, every once in a while looking behind her at the door for the teacher to show up.

            An hour had passed since Malfoy had waved at her. She sighed and looked around. "What does she expect us to do!? This is so boring!" She exclaimed.

            No one answered her. She expected Malfoy to say something, "Malfoy?" She blinked and stood up. "Malfoy?" She said again. She walked over to his desk. His head was in his arms, which were folded. She smiled. _He's asleep._

A few strands of his hair were dangling in his face.

            Hermione felt herself start to blush. _Why do I like him all of a sudden! I shouldn't like him…it's wrong._ Her gaze fell back onto his face. She smiled to herself again and walked away from the desk, back to her own. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall walked in. 

            "Sorry I am late." She said in a huff.

            Malfoy jumped, practically falling out of his chair, "What the—,"

            The Professor chuckled at him. "I'm sorry you were bored, Mr. Malfoy."

            Hermione watched him rub his eyes. He yawned and looked tiredly at the Professor. "So what are we supposed to do? After all, this IS detention." He stated.

            The Professor sat down. "You and Miss Granger, for your punishment, are to get along the rest of your detention time. Miss Granger, move up here and take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

            Hermione nodded and stood up. _This is bad._ She walked over to the desk he was sitting at and sat down. Malfoy watched her as she did so.

            He looked away and made an attempt at falling back to sleep, but Professor McGonagall dropped a book on the floor in front of him. "No falling asleep while I'm here, Mr. Malfoy."

            He shook his fist at her. "But it's boring!!"

            She shrugged. "Oh well. It won't be boring if you talk to Miss Granger, now will it?" She asked.

            Hermione blinked at her.

            Malfoy sighed. "As long as she doesn't lecture me about the History of Hogwarts or talk about Harry Potter." He spat out Harry's last name as if it was the name of something vile.

            Hermione snorted. "Oh, please…"

            Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at them, as if threatening them to go any further.

            Malfoy, who was resting his chin on his left hand, looked at Hermione, "So, how are…things?"

            Hermione blinked at him._ What a pathetic attempt to making conversation. _"Fine. How are things with you?"

            Professor McGonagall snorted. "Come on now."

            _Let's see…making Granger blush would be amusing. Let's try it. _Malfoy thought. He smiled the most attractive smile that he could conjure up. "Hermione, why don't we use our first names?"

            Hermione turned beet red. _Wh-what should I say to that!?_

Ah. Another failed attempt at a cliffhanger. -_-;; Oh well. Hope you like it. Review please! Oh, this might be the last chapter for this week (I have to go to my dad's house for the every other weekend visit. ::whine:: no fair…)


	6. Denial

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (BUT I forgot to say this in the last chapter…I own that dude Aurick!)

**Authors Note**: Rayeanna: Well, like I said, I want this to go slow; Draco will end up liking her soon! ^^

Jinx: Well, I thought that maybe this is gonna take place in 6th year or…something ^^;

Kara: Aww! Thank you!! ^____^.

To everyone else, I LOVE YOU! ::hugs::

            Hermione stared at Malfoy for a moment. "Wh-what?"

            The Slytherin grinned. "I said 'why don't we use first names?' Get that?" He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

            Hermione blinked. "Uh…Okay, Ma-Draco." She corrected herself. She glanced nervously at Professor McGonagall, who was writing something on a piece of parchment.

            Malfoy grinned, _Here's my chance…_he thought. "So, Hermione, why are people saying that you like me if you don't?"

            She looked at him for a moment. "W-well I don't know! Why don't you ask them!"

            The Professor looked up from what she was doing and looked at Hermione from over her glasses. "A-hem."

            Hermione nodded an apology at the Professor and looked back at Malfoy, who was snickering. "Like I said, ask them."

            "Well, they say it's because they've seen you staring at me lately." _Jackpot. _

            Hermione felt furious. _I can't believe he's asking me all of these ridiculous questions! He has something up his sleeve. He wouldn't be this nice to me for no reason…_She stood up, "Professor," She looked over at McGonagall, who had looked up from her parchment, "I can't do this." She glanced sideways at Malfoy.

            _What the…_He thought, staring up at her.

            Professor McGonagall sighed. "Certainly, Miss Granger. Take a seat elsewhere," She looked over at Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, you may leave."

            Hermione looked up and watched Malfoy walk away. She sighed. "I'm sorry Professor…"

            Professor McGonagall smiled. "Don't fret, dear. The only reason I did this was because you two need to get along. But, you just can't change a persons' feelings, can you?"

            Hermione nodded. "I suppose…"

            The Professor smiled once more, "You may be excused, Miss Granger."

            Hermione got up and nodded, before grabbing her things and walking out the classroom door. When she got out into the hallway, she looked around for Malfoy, yet she had no sight of him. Sighing, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

            She made her way up to her bed, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other Gryffindors who had heard of her supposedly liking Malfoy. She dressed into her night robes and slid into her cover. The last thing she thought of before drifting off to sleep was the way it sounded when Malfoy said her name.

            The next day, Pansy and Millicent approached her as class ended. "Oh, Mudblood, have you heard!"

            Hermione sighed and looked up at her, "Listen, Pansy, you—,"

            "So you _haven't_. Ah. I see," The blondes' eyes filled with hatred, "Don't go around thinking that Draco likes you. He's only being nice to you because of a bet he made with some other Slytherins."

            Hermione's eyes widened. "W-What?" _It all makes sense now…_She turned, disgusted with herself for even thinking that he could like her, and ran out the classroom door.

            Two weeks had passed and the rumors of Hermione liking Malfoy gradually died down. She tried her best not to even look in Malfoy's direction. That didn't stop her, unfortunately, from liking him. She sighed as she walked into the Grand Hall. When she sat down next to Harry and Ron, the redhead looked slightly pink. He smiled at Hermione as she sat down. "Hi, Hermione." He said quietly.

            Hermione nodded a hello to him. 

            Malfoy was sitting across the hall, staring at her. _What happened to her all of a sudden that night?_ He heard Aurick call his name. He turned to him, "What?"

            Aurick grinned. "You didn't get her to say it yet, did you?"

            Malfoy sighed, "You never said when I had to get her to say it, so shut it." And with that, Aurick walked back to his seat.

            Ron lightly touched Hermione's arm, "Um…Hermione?"

            Hermione glanced over at him. "Yes?"

            "Do you um…doyouwanttogototheChristmasBallwithme?"

            He blurted it out so fast, Hermione barely could understand him, but she did. She smiled widely, "Sure, Ron."

            He sighed, relieved. Harry grinned.

            Malfoy sighed, "This has been getting stupid." He got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Hermione,"

            Everyone turned around and looked at him, stunned.

            Harry looked back to Hermione, wide-eyed.

            Hermione turned her head slowly and looked up at him. "What?" She tried her best to sound as cold as she could.

            Malfoy sighed and grabbed her arm, "I have to talk to you."

            Hermione was startled at this.

            Ron stood up quickly. "Malfoy—,"

            Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron. Wait here." She rose, to Malfoy's surprise, and walked closely behind him out of the hall. Harry and Ron watched her walk out, confused.

            Malfoy turned around to face her, "You've barely looked at me."

            "Why should you care? I'm just a dirty little Mudblood, right? Don't want to be seen talking to me—," Hermione shot at him.

            He grabbed her arm and prepared to say something, but she interrupted him.

            "I know all about you're stupid little bet! You don't even care about…about my feelings! So stop calling me by my first name and leave me alone!" She smacked him hard against the face and turned on her heel, the tears threatening to fall, and walked down the long hallway.

            Malfoy stood there for a moment, his eyes downcast, trying to process what she had just said to him. He prepared to chase after her before hearing a blood-curdling scream. "Hermione…"

Ahh! Hopefully I can think up something for the next chapter…sorry this was so short…. I'll really try to make the next chapter longer! Promise! ;; Review please!


	7. The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter; so don't sue me, as I have no job and no money. ^________^

**Authors Note**: I wasn't going to start this chapter until I got at least one review for the last one; and I did so, here it is! ^___^ Thanks, Mila!

            The Grand Hall fell silent as they heard the scream. "What has he done!?" Ron yelled, jumping up out of his seat and running for the door. Harry got up and followed him close behind. When they made it out into the hallway, Malfoy was standing there looking off into the direction of Hermione's scream. Ron ran over to him and socked him in the face. "What did you do to her!?"

            Malfoy looked over at him, dazed, "I…I didn't do anything, Weasel! She ran away from me and then I just now heard her scream!" He pushed Ron away from him.

            Harry started to run in the direction that Malfoy pointed. He glanced back and saw Ron and Malfoy running after him.

            _What if something horrible happened to her?!_ Malfoy thought as he ran, catching up to Harry. He pulled out his wand.

            Harry turned the corner and stopped abruptly. "Hermione…" He trailed off, looking at the sight.

            Malfoy stopped next to him and his eyes widened. Hermione was on the stone floor, screaming in pain. There was a tall dark figure standing over her, yelling," Crucio!" Over and over again. You couldn't see any part of the person, or thing; they were wearing a black robe with a hood.

            Ron was standing on the other side of Harry, eyes wide with horror. "Hermione!" He yelled.

            The figure looked up and within an instant, was gone.

            Hermione lay sprawled out on the ground, lifeless looking.

            Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the rest of the staff appeared behind Harry, Ron, and Malfoy.

            Malfoy dropped his wand and ran over to Hermione, followed by Ron and Harry. He put his hand behind her head and held it up, "Hermione! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her.

            Madame Pomfrey ran over and snatched the unconscious Hermione out of Malfoy's arms. Harry and Ron stood up and followed her to the hospital wing (AN: I can't remember what it's called, and I'm too lazy to get up and find out ^^).

            Malfoy watched the other Professors follow her and stayed there for a moment, not moving at all. He stood up after a minute or two and looked at his hands, which were red with Hermione's blood. "What happened to you…?" He thought out loud. He shook his head and ran in the way of the hospital wing.

            Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around, "Wh…what happened?" She asked.

            Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Ron ran over to her bed, "You're awake, Hermione!" Harry said, relief in his voice.

            Ron grabbed her hand, "Are you all right?"

            Hermione nodded slowly. She glanced over to her right, seeing someone leaning against the wall. "Draco?"

            Malfoy looked up. He saw Hermione looking at him. "You're all right, then. I'll be on my way." He said coldly, turning and walking out the hospital wing.

            Hermione frowned.

            Ron looked upset, "Hermione…" He trailed off.

            Harry watched Malfoy walk out.

            Dumbledore walked up to Harry and said, "Did you see what happened to Miss Granger?"

            Hermione spoke up. "When I turned the corner, there was a person…or…I don't know what it was, but it was just standing there…like it was waiting for me. Then it performed the Crucio curse on me…"

            Dumbledore looked over at Harry and Ron, the usual cheery look in his eyes replaced with worry.

~ * ~

            Finally it was a weekend. Malfoy woke up and sat down in his bed. "Should I visit her?" He asked himself. Hermione was still in the hospital. "I doubt she wants to see me. Why am I so worried about her, anyway? I can't possibly have…_feelings_ for her." He said to himself, sighing. "What if I do…?" He shook his head as though he were trying to shake the thought of him liking her out of his head. He got up and dressed slowly, still tried from the night before.

            Hermione was sitting up in her hospital bed, drinking cocoa. _Why hasn't he come? _She thought. At that moment, Malfoy walked into wing and over to her bed.

            Hermione jumped, startled, "M-Malfoy!"

            He sighed and pulled a seat up next to her bed. He sat on it backwards (AN: I don't know how to describe it…I hope you know what I mean…) and looked at her, as if he were concentrating on something else.

            "I…I didn't think you'd come." She said quietly.

            He scratched his shoulder and shrugged. "I would've come earlier, but I've been busy the last two days…" _Why am I lying to her? Well…I can't just say 'I didn't feel like coming'._

            Hermione had a feeling that he wasn't being truthful. She shrugged it off. "Oh…"

            Malfoy remembered the ball. "So…are you going to the Christmas Ball?"

            Hermione blinked. "Yes…I'm going with Ron."

            _Just great… _Malfoy thought, kicking himself. "Oh."

            Hermione felt like he had wanted to ask her, "Did you want to ask me?"

            Malfoy tried to look disgusted, "Of course not!"

            The brunette was taken aback. She looked at him for a moment before bringing her gaze up to his eyes. She stared into them for a moment, and then looked away. She could see in his eyes that he was lying. She was staring down at her cup when she heard him shift in his chair.

            "Hermione," He said quietly.

            She looked up at him and her eyes widened as he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her chin in his hand. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and leaned toward him, returning the kiss.

            "Malfoy!"

            The blonde turned around to see Ron running toward him and walloping him in the face.

            "What makes you think you can do that!?" Ron yelled as he glared at Malfoy, hatred coursing through him.

            Hermione gasped. "Ron…!"

            Malfoy growled and wiped the blood off of his lip. "Stay out of it, Weasley!" He yelled before rushing past the red head, pushing him aside as he did so.

            Ron slammed the door behind Malfoy as he walked out and turned around, staring at Hermione. "Why did you let him do that?"

            Hermione shook her head. "I…"

            He walked over to her and sat down in the chair that was next to her bed. "Hermione…I need to know…what's going on between you two?" He asked, frowning.

            Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Okay…another chapter! ^^ I couldn't remember if it is called the Crucio curse, but I think it is. If not…sorry! ^^;;;; It got a little fluffy, didn't it? ::sighs romantically:: Oh, Malfoy… Ahem! Well, I hope you liked it! Please Review! It makes me very happy when you do! ^______^


	8. Avoidance

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah…I don't own Harry Potter and all that stuff. ^^ Please don't sue. I just spent all of my money on very nice NeoPiko markers! . ;;

**Authors Note**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't know if FF.net was down for everyone the last three days…but it was for me…. ;;; Well, thanks again, everyone! ^^ ::hug:: Oh, yea…I'm sorry that Ron was so anal in the last chapter (for everyone who likes him). He doesn't want to lose Hermione now that he's so close to actually being with her…especially to Malfoy. Aheh…-_-;;

            Malfoy sighed as he leaned against the closed door of the hospital wing. _I can't believe I just…what if father found out? I'll be disowned!_ A thousand other questions were running through his head as he quickly made his way to the Grand Hall.

            Hermione felt as if her heart was lodged in her throat. "Ron—,"

            Ron took Hermione's hand in his own, "Hermione…please don't tell me that these rumors are true…" He looked heartbroken, "_Please_ tell me that it isn't true, Hermione…"

            Hermione took a deep breath, "Ron…I…I don't know what's going on…" _Please stop looking at me like that, Ron…_She thought as she stared at his face.

            He looked down for a moment and started to breath heavily, "Hermione…if…if you want to go to the ball…with Malfoy…I—,"

            Hermione leapt forward and flung her arms around Ron's neck. She felt tears slowly run down her cheeks, "R-Ron do you really think I want to feel like this!? I d-don't want to feel t-this way!!"

            Ron's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Hermione…it's all right…" He paused and pulled away from her, pulling out a tissue and handing it to her.

            She took it and wiped her eyes. After a moment of silence, she looked up at the red head in front of her, "I still want to go with you, Ron…"

            Ron blinked. "Y…you do?"

            Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "If you still want to go with me."

            Ron nodded and grinned widely, "Of course!" He looked around as if he were contemplating on whether or not to do something. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back later today, Hermione,"

            The brunette smiled and nodded. "Bye, Ron." She watched him practically skip out of the room and sighed.

            The next day, Hermione was finally able to leave the hospital wing. She ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Common Room, because the school was going to Hogsmeade (AN: Is THAT what it's called? I can't remember…) today. She caught up with Ron and Harry. "Harry! Ron!" She yelled as she stopped behind them.

            Harry turned around and smiled. "Hermione! You're finally out of the hospital!" He smiled.

            Ron swung around and grinned. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

            Hermione nodded. "You know…I'm going to need to get a dress for the ball today…so I won't be able to be around you guys at all times." She said quickly.

            Ron nodded.

            When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Hermione looked around for Lavender. Spotting her, she yelled. "Lavender! Wait up!" She ran over.

            Lavender giggled. "Hermione! Feeling better?"

            Hermione nodded. "I need to get a dress for the ball."

            Lavender squealed, "Yay! I need one too! I'm going with Colin…"

            Hermione smiled. "How nice…!" She remembered how, in second year, Colin was always chasing Harry around with a camera. She smiled at the thought of how young they were then.

            Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into a clothing shop. "I always come here for dresses…they're so beautiful!"

            Hermione looked around for a moment, then her eyes stopped on a dress. "Oh, Lavender! Look at this one!" She yelled.

            Lavender followed her over to the dress rack and smiled widely, "Oh, Hermione! That dress is so wonderful!" She yelled.

            Hermione grabbed it and ran for the dressing rooms. She quickly tried it on and walked out of the stall. "What do you think?"

            Lavender just gaped. "Hermione! That dress is perfect!" She yelled. 

            The said dress was a white spaghetti strap, with silver glitter in clumps resembling stars (AN: It may not sound that pretty, but I saw one just like it at JC Penny…in other words, it's my future homecoming dress ^^ I just can't describe it very well). The back was open and there were two white straps going across it. It flowed to Hermione's ankles.

            Hermione giggled. "You like it?"

            Lavender grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

            And with that, the dress was bought and paid for.

            Lavender and Hermione were walking around Hogsmeade when Lavender spoke up. "Hermione…those rumors about you and Malfoy aren't true, are they?"

            Hermione made up something. "Of course not, because if they were, I'd be going to the dance with him, now wouldn't I?"

            Lavender smiled. "I suppose."

            Hermione wouldn't let Harry and Ron see her dress when they walked over. She smiled, "Sorry, guys! You won't see it until I'm wearing it!"

            Harry laughed. "Okay, Hermione."

            Two days later, Hermione was packing up to leave her Potions class when Malfoy walked up to her, "Hermione…I have to talk to you."

            Hermione blinked and nodded, following him out of the room, "I'm sorry about Ron," she said as they stopped right outside the door. 

            Malfoy shook his head and turned around to face her, "It's all right. Um…about Saturday…"

            This really got Hermione's attention. "What about it?" She asked.

            Malfoy cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell people about that…kiss…" he said quickly.

            Hermione frowned. "Um…okay."

            Malfoy caught himself. "It's not…_you_…it's just…if my father found out…I might as well be dead."

            Hermione nodded. "Right," She started to walk away from him. "See you at lunch…maybe…"

            Hermione tried her best to avoid him for the next week. She didn't want to fall in love with him. _How could I fall in love with him…this is just a crush…but…_ She looked at him from across the room. _There's so much more to him than he lets on…_

            Malfoy sighed as Pansy clung to him. "I'm so glad you're going with me, Drakey!" She yelled, giggling.

            "Yea, whatever." He said simply, trying to shake her off of him. _Why did I say yes…? Why did that Weasel have to ask Hermione?! _He growled and punched the table, drawing attention from the rest of the Slytherins. He glared around at them. "Oh, turn around!" They quickly did so.

            Hermione looked over at Ron as he was shoving food into his mouth. She giggled. 

            Malfoy watched Hermione smile as she stared at Ron. He felt extreme jealously course through him. "Hermione…" He mumbled.

            Pansy blinked, "What was that, Drakey?" She asked.

            Malfoy sighed and pushed his plate away from him, "Nothing, nothing…"_ Oh, shut up you huge pig…_He forced a smile in Pansy's direction. She giggled.

This chapter was as long as the other ones…I'm sorry they're so short! I can't seem to write any longer than this! ;;; I want to…well, please review! Thanks! Mwah!

            __


	9. Threats

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I kinda wish I did though. Oh well. Tough nuts for me, huh?

**Authors Note**:

I just want to TRULY thank everyone. I don't have any mean notes! I want you all to know that you guys just make my day! ::hug::

            "Oh, did you hear? Draco Malfoy's going to the Christmas Ball with _Pansy_! Can you _believe_ it? He's too good looking for her…"

            Hermione blinked as she listened to people talk about the ball that was this upcoming weekend. "So he's going with Pansy…" She thought out loud. _Okay…I do feel jealous…does he like her? _She shuddered. "But she's so _blah_."

            "Who is?"

            Hermione jumped and swung around to be face to face with Ron, "Oh! No one, Ron!" She laughed nervously.

            Ron blinked and shrugged. "Oh, okay," He paused. "Harry's got detention with Snape today…"

            Hermione sighed. "Oh what did Snape accuse him of today?"

            The red head chuckled, "He said that Harry was walking down the hallway seeming suspicious."

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hate him."

            Ron nodded in agreement.

            Later that day, Hermione thought that she would go to the library to study for a test coming up in Transfiguration. Even though it was after Christmas Break. "You can't ever start studying too early!" She walked through the library picking up her usual books and set them down on a table. "Where to begin…?"

            "Haven't you already read all of them, Mudblood?"

            Hermione turned around slowly. "What do _you_ want Pansy?"

            Pansy placed her hands on her hips. "Get up." Millicent was standing behind her.

            Hermione looked at her strangely.

            "I said get up."

            Hermione slowly stood up. "You know, I'm really tired of all of you're crap, Pansy." She said simply. Before she knew it, she was on the ground.

            "You're a bitch! Stay away from Draco! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Pansy kicked Hermione in the side.

            Hermione cringed. "W-what are you talking about!?" She sat up, still holding her side.

            "You're all he thinks about now! He never pays attention to anything anymore! Every once in a while, he'll mutter your name!" She looked at Millicent. "And we're going to make sure you _never_ go near him again…" Millicent smirked.

            Hermione stood up quickly, "You touch me and—,"

            "You're dead."

            Hermione looked past Pansy and Millicent to see Malfoy standing behind them, his arms across his chest.

            Pansy turned around and looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open. "D…Draco…"

            Malfoy walked toward them and growled, "Leave."

            Pansy turned around and stared into Hermione's eyes, enraged. She mouthed the words 'You just wait'. With that, she turned around and left with Millicent close behind her.

            The boy with the silver eyes turned and looked at the shaken girl behind him. "Hermione…are you all right?"

            Hermione nodded. "Yes…"

Before she could say anything else, Malfoy stepped toward her and grabbed her arms, pulling her toward him in a hug. "I'm sorry Hermione…"

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Malfoy…"

"Call me Draco. Didn't I tell you that you could?"  
            Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall to his shoulder. "Draco…"

He pulled away quickly, hearing someone come into the library. "In any case…I have to go. Don't let those git girls bother you." He said before turning quickly and dashing down a shelf of books out of Hermione's sight.

"Hermione?"

The brunette turned around, "Harry!"

He blinked. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Nothing!" She answered quickly.

Harry stared at her for a moment, knowing that she wasn't being truthful. He didn't want to pry though.

The weekend came slowly but surely. Hermione was tired of listening to Lavender talk about the dance all day. "Lavender. Please. You're not going to die before the dance. You don't have to talk about it!" Hermione laughed.

Lavender giggled as she pulled on her dress. "Come on! I have to do your hair! And makeup!"

Hermione was never one to worry about her hair or her makeup. "Must we?"

Lavender shook a finger at Hermione. "Of course! Now put on your dress! We've got work to do!"

A few hours later, Lavender dragged Hermione into the girls' bathroom. "Look in the mirror! You look absolutely fantastic! You should get your hair straightened!"

Hermione cringed as she opened her eyes to look into the mirror. She gasped. "Lavender…" Her hair was straightened, but there were a few locks of hair that were curly and hung around her face (AN: I drew a picture of it…I'll put the web address here when I get a web site -_-;;). She turned around and hugged Lavender tightly. "Thank you!"

Lavender smiled. "It's no big deal, Hermione!" She yelled, amused.

They made their way down to the common room. Professor McGonagall was going to announce when the ball started, "Hermione! I can't wait to see what people think of you! They won't even recognize you!"

Hermione blinked as they went down the stairs, "Is that a good thing?"

They walked into the common room where everyone else was residing. Hermione looked around for Ron and Harry. When she spotted them by the fireplace, she winked at Lavender and walked over. "Hello, Harry. Ron."

Harry turned to look at her. "Oh, hello. Do…uh…we know yo—HERMIONE?!"

Ron was awestruck. "Hermione…you…look amazing…!"

Hermione felt a blush come to her cheeks but she tried to hide it. "Oh come off it."

Harry nodded. "No really, you look great!"

Ron's sister Ginny ran over. Hermione assumed that she was going to the dance with Harry.

"Wow, Hermione! You look great! I love your dress!" She exclaimed.

Hermione heard people whispering behind her. Example: "That's _Hermione Granger_?" and, "That _can't _be Hermione!"

Suddenly, the room went quiet and a loud booming voice was heard. "All students please make your way to the Grand Hall. I repeat, all students make your way to the Grand Hall." 

She smiled and locked her arm in Ron's. "Ready?"

Ron smiled, his face reddening slightly. "Let's go!"

BWAHHAHAHAH! I'm going to stop there! Haw! Sorry. I actually would have gone farther, but my mom needs the computer. Ha ha. Anyway. Review! Cliffffffhaaaannnnggggeeeerrrrrssss!


	10. A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer**: I think I'm getting used to writing this…I don't own Harry Potter, but some day very soon, I will own Tom Felton. =)

**Authors Note**: Okay, here are the people this chapter is dedicated to: 

Okay…well…everyone. ^^ I love you all. Thank you much! ::huggle::

Oh! ::hides:: I guess my attempt at a cliff hanger worked? ::nervous laugh:: Sorry! ^^;;

            Hermione took a deep breath as she and Ron walked through the two doors leading to the Grand Hall. She looked over at Ron, who looked very nervous. "What's the matter?"

            "I…uh…I can't dance."

            Hermione giggled. "That's all right, it's not that hard! If you want we can just dance the slow dances." She suggested.

            Ron nodded. "Well, as long as you have fun." He smiled.

            "Oh, you're so sweet Ron." Hermione said. She looked around at the décor. "Wow! It's so pretty!" The ceiling showed the sky, clear and the stars looked like little crystals hanging from the ceiling. It was then that her gaze fell upon Draco, who was standing as far away from Pansy as he possibly could. Hermione sighed, feeling a wave of sadness rush over her..

            "It sure does look fancy," Ron said, looking at the ceiling.

            Suddenly, a large orchestra appeared in front of the professors' tables. They started playing slow music.

            "Care to dance?" Ron said in the most formal way he could.

            Hermione giggled. "Of course!"

            Malfoy sighed as he glared at Pansy's back as she talked to Millicent. _I hope that I don't have to slow dance with her…maybe I should fake sick._ He looked around at all of the people dancing and his silver eyes stopped and widened when they landed upon Hermione. _…Hermione…?_ He wanted badly to dance with her. He scowled as Ron smiled and Hermione laughed at him. _She should be enjoying this dance with me, not with that red-headed-twit._ He stopped his thoughts and attempted to shake them out of his head. _I can't keep feeling like this! She's a Mudblood…we shouldn't even get along, let alone…kiss…_He continued to watch her.

            Pansy turned to him and smiled. "Want to dan—," She noticed that he wasn't even looking at her. "Draco?" She glanced in the direction that his eyes were so fixated on. She turned back to him. "If you love her so much why did you say you'd go with me?!"

            People in the Grand Hall slowly stopped dancing and looked into the direction of Pansy.

            Malfoy sighed and said between gritted teeth, "Pansy, don't…"

            Pansy took a deep breath. "Draco, you better not look at her for the rest of the dance or I'll tell everyone your little secret." She whispered, smirking.

            Malfoy growled at her and grabbed her hand in his and placed his hand on her hip.

            She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to slow dance to the song that started playing.

            Everyone turned around to face his or her date and resumed dancing.

            Hermione pulled her eyes away from Malfoy. "Ron, I'm going to get some punch." She said, smiling.

            Ron grabbed her wrist. "No! I'll get it for you. Wait here!" He said quickly before running off in the direction of the punch bowl.

            Hermione stood there for a moment and turned her head slightly to look at Malfoy. _Oh, God…I can't…_She felt as if she were going to cry. A second later, she saw him glance over in her direction. They stared at each other for a moment and Hermione felt as if it were just Draco and she. She smiled slightly at him.

            _Hermione…_Draco thought as he watched her smile at him. 

Unexpectedly, Pansy stepped on his foot. "Draco," She whispered threateningly.

He rolled his eyes and looked away from Hermione.

Pansy grinned triumphantly.

Hermione sighed.

Ron walked back over to her smiling. "Here's your punch, Hermione!" He handed it to her.

"Thank you, Ron." She took a sip.

He stared at her for a moment longer and said, "Hermione, lets go outside for a moment."

Hermione blinked and nodded. "All right…" They passed Harry as they walked outside into the school garden and Hermione smiled and waved at him.

Ron sat down on a bench a motioned for her to sit.

Hermione sat down slowly and looked at him, concern etched on her face. "What's the matter, Ron?"

He didn't say anything.

"Ron?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron…what's wrong?"

Ron looked up at her, "Hermione, this…this is hard for me to even think about…but…Harry and I talked last night and he said that I should talk to you about it."

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione…I know…how you feel about Draco."

Hermoine felt all the happiness from the night slowly fade away. "Ron…"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Hermione…I love you. And I want you to be happy," He started.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and she grabbed Ron's other hand and held it. "Ron,"

"And, if he makes you happy, then," He took another deep breath, "Well, I don't want you to feel like you have to be here at the dance with me."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione felt a few tears run down her cheeks and she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

He gently pushed her away, "But I can't keep doing this if you really do love him. One of us will eventually get hurt, and it will be me." He looked into her eyes, "I love you, and I will always love you, Hermione. I can't keep you from what you want. Screw the school and what everyone says."

Hermione felt more tears stream down her face._ Ron…Ron…oh, God…_She thought to herself as he continued.

He smiled and wiped them away with his thumbs, "Don't keep doing this just because you think it's what I want. What I want is for you to be happy." He stood up. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. With that, he made his way inside, somewhat briskly. 

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh, Ron…!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry...!" She lay down on the bench and cried into her arms.

Meanwhile, Ron walked over to the blonde, "Malfoy,"

Malfoy stopped dancing with Pansy immediately, "What, Weasley?" He asked with that annoying bratty tone that he uses.

Ron sighed heavily. _Don't punch the git, don't punch the git…_He said over and over in his head. He leaned forward and grabbed Malfoy's arm, pulling him away from Pansy, who stood alone scowling in the middle of the dance floor. "Hermione's outside, you need to go talk to her."

Malfoy blinked and the smug look on his face disappeared. "Oh…thanks." He said before walking across the dance floor to the door that leads to the garden.

"Hermione."

The brunette opened her eyes and looked up. "Who's there?!" She sat down.

"Over here."

She turned around, "Who—no!" She yelled.

The hooded figure that attacked her those many days ago was standing only feet from her. "We meet again." He advanced toward Hermione and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up off of the bench. "This time, you won't get away alive…" he performed the silencing spell on her.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Her eyes widened as the figure raised its wand. _No…_

I hope you all don't kill me for stopping there! That's the longest chapter so far, I think! ^^ Kind of a tear-jerker for me at the part with Ron and Hermione… ::sniff:: Well, review and tell me what you think!


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer**: Okay…for the ELEVENTH time, I do not own Harry Potter. ^^

**Authors' Note**: Sorry for worrying you, Jinx! Why would I stop the story there?

Anyway, thanks to everyone for reviewing! ^^

            "Hermione?" Malfoy asked as he walked into the garden. No answer. "Hermione?" He asked again. _Somethings wrong…_

            _Ron! Come back!_ Hermione thought as she stared in horror at the figure holding her up by her wrists.

            "This time you won't—what was that?" It turned around and stared down into one of the rows of flowers and lights. "Who is there?" He violently shoved Hermione down back to her feet, but didn't let go of her wrists. It continued to stare.

            Hermione watched off into the direction that it was looking in. _Please…let it be someone…anyone! _She thought frantically.

            Malfoy turned a corner and gasped. "Hermione!"

            "You, boy!" The figure yelled, and raised its' wand. "Go!"

            Malfoy stayed where he was and reached for his wand. "Let go of Hermione."

            Hermione tried to yell to him but she still had the silencing spell on her. _Draco!_

            The hooded figure sighed, and raised his wand. "Why do I have to do this, boy?" He asked as he whispered something under his breath. A bright green light shot out of his wand and hit Malfoy square in the chest. "I told you to go,"

            Hermione mouthed Malfoy's name. _Please don't let him be dead!_

Malfoy wasn't moving.

            The figure turned back to Hermione. "Now that he is out of the way…" It pointed its wand and her and whispered, "Crucio."

            Hermione felt a sharp, burning pain course through her body. She fell to the ground with a thud, her mouth wide, as if she were screaming.

            The hooded figure laughed and reached its hand up to it's hood, pulling it down.

            Hermione's eyes widened. _It can't be…_

            She saw Malfoy jump onto the person from behind. He raised his wand and yelled, "CRUCIO!" over and over again.

            Hermione heard the man scream and she blacked out.

            The next day, she woke up in the hospital wing. She jolted up. "Draco!?" She looked to the bed beside her. "Draco…"

            Malfoy was asleep. He had cuts all over his face and she saw his clothes, which were at the bottom of the bed, soaked in blood.

            "Draco…" She said quietly.

            Madame Pomfrey ran in. "Miss Granger! You're awake!"

            Hermione turned quickly and stared at the nurse. "Will he be okay!?"

            Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded. "He'll be in here longer than you, but he'll be fine. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley dragged you two in here. You were knocked out cold," She paused and looked at the silver haired boy in the bed next to Hermione, "He was drifting in and out of consciousness. Heaven knows that Dumbledore will be in here any second to find out what happened!"

            Suddenly, Harry and Ron burst through the door. "Hermione!?"

            Ron ran over and hugged her, gently, knowing that she was still hurt. "What happened?!"

            Harry ran up beside him and nodded. "We found you knocked out and Malfoy was just laying on the ground bleeding!"

            Hermione looked over at Malfoy. "It…it was…" She was having difficulty remembering. She touched her forehead. "I…can't remember what happened."

            "Did he attack you?"

            Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's question. "Of course not!" She heard a grunt to her right and looked over quickly, "Draco!" She nearly leapt out of the bed and leaned over him. "Draco!?"

            Malfoy slowly opened his eyes. "Granger?"

            Hermione blinked. _What…?_

            He sat up slowly and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here, Potter?" He asked, spitting out Harry's last name.

            Hermione's grip tightened on Malfoy's bed sheets. "Draco…?"

            He looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, "And where do you get off saying my first name?"

            The brunette jumped back, clutching at her nightgown. _Oh no…_

            Ron stared at her for a moment, a look that said 'What is he talking about?'.

            Hermione shook her head and turned quickly, running over to Madame Pomfrey. "What happened to him!?" She demanded angrily.

            The nurse sighed, irritated. "He had a memory charm put on him."

            Hermione's eyes widened. _No…_ She stood there for a moment, awestruck.

            "I demand to know what's going on!" Malfoy yelled.

            Hermione turned around and ran toward Malfoy's cot and kneeled next to it, "You've got to remember! You've got to!" She yelled, shaking him by the shoulders.

            "Get off of me, Granger!" He spat.

            Hermione felt tears start to well up in her eyes. "Please!"

            Harry and Ron looked nervously at each other.

            Malfoy sighed and looked away from Hermione to Madame Pomfrey. "What is going on?" He asked again, annoyed.

            The nurse smiled and nodded, "Harry, Ron, would you be so kind to leave, please?"

            Malfoy sighed.

            Harry and Ron nodded, walking out slowly, "Bye, Hermione."

            Hermione sat down on her cot and put her head in her hands. _This can't be happening…_

            Madame Pomfrey walked over and sat at the end of Malfoy's bed. "Mr. Malfoy, you had one of the unforgivable curses performed on you. And you've been hit with a memory spell."

            Malfoy blinked. "Why?"

            "Ask Miss Granger." She said simply before waddling into her office.

            Malfoy rolled his eyes, heaved a sigh, and turned to look at Hermione. "Well? You heard her, Mudblood, tell me what happened?"

            Hermione cringed at the word Mudblood. "Drac-Malfoy…" She corrected herself quickly.

            Malfoy flinched as he touched his cheek. "What happened to me?"

            Hermione hesitated, but after a moment looked up at him. "We were attacked…"

            "By who!?"

            Hermione looked down and away from him. "By…Peter…we were attacked by Peter Pettigrew."

Short chapter. Did it in a rush. I'm not sure if that's the rat-dudes name…I think it is though! Review and tell me what you think! ^^


	12. Like He Used To Be

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah…

**Authors Note**: Sorry about how long it's taken. Haw. I just…didn't really feel like writing. I needed a break anyway. This chapter isn't going to be as long as the others. Sorry -_-;;.

            "Who? Wait a minute…didn't he work with Voldemort?" Draco asked.

            Hermione blinked. "You're not afraid to say Voldemorts' name?"

            Malfoy sighed, "You didn't answer my question."

            Hermione frowned. _He's back to his old self…_

            "Hello!? ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

            Madame Pomfrey ran in and smacked Malfoy over the head with his pillow, "Quiet down, boy!"

            Malfoy almost fell off the bed. "Why you--!"

            Hermione heaved a long sigh, "Well, Malfoy, yes, he did work for Voldemort. Anyway, he attacked us and…performed…a memory spell on you…" She faded off.

            Malfoy blinked, "Well, it's not like I forgot anything important right?" He asked.

            Hermione cringed. _Should I tell him?_ She thought to herself.

            "What did I forget?" He asked, annoyed.

            "Me…" She whispered.

            "What?" He asked again. "Speak up! I'm not on the floor!"

            Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing. You didn't forget…anything."

            Malfoy smiled and lay back on his bed. "Good."

            Hermione lay back on her own and rolled on her side, not facing Malfoy. _I can't tell him…he won't believe me…_She sighed. Another thought came to mind. _Wait…Voldemort's after Harry…why would he attack me? Why would he make Peter attack me?_

~ * ~

            "Hermione, hurry up! We're going to be late for lunch!" Ron yelled as he pulled the confused brunette down the hall. Two weeks had passed since Hermione was in the hospital wing.

            "Ron, we are not! Lunch doesn't start for another half an hour!" She yelled.

            He sighed and stopped. Turning to face her, he said, "But you see, I want the first serving of mashed potatoes! I hear they're best…"

            Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

            "Hermione! Ron!"

            The two turned around to see Harry.

            Hermione smiled. "Hello, Harry."

            "Well, come on, Potter! Kiss your little girlfriend!"

            Hermione looked away from the person who had just spoken.

            Harry sighed. "Malfoy, shut up."

            Malfoy cocked his head to one side, "That's the best come back you can think up? Pathetic…" And with that, he turned around quickly and walked away.

            Ron turned to Hermione, "You all right?"

            Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "I just wish…he'd remember…"

            Pansy Parkinson walked by. As she did so, she smirked triumphantly at Hermione. "Looks like he's forgotten you…oh," She pretended to be sad as she walked away.

            Hermione growled. Ron shook his fist at the blondes back.

            After lunch, Hermione, Ron, and Harry decided to go visit Hagrid. "Oh, guys, hang on! I'll be right back!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the girls' bathroom. As she washed her hands, she thought about Malfoy and how he was before they were attacked. "Draco…" She whispered to herself.

            As she walked out, she saw Malfoy yelling at Harry and Ron, "She started the rumors! I know she did!" He turned around, hearing the door shut, and saw Hermione, "Mudblood!" He ran over, grabbed her by the shoulders, and slammed her against the wall, "Why are you saying that you and I were—were…TOGETHER?!" He asked, disgusted.

            Hermione choked. "I never said that."

            Ron grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him off of Hermione. "It's true though!"

            Hermione's gaze shot to Ron. She mouthed 'No…' as Ron sighed and continued.

            "Yea! She's what you forgot, Malfoy! You and her were this close," He had his thumb and index finger a millimeter apart, "To being a couple! You wanna know why you were hurt by Peter too? Because you went outside to talk to her! How can you be such an idiot!?" He yelled.

            Malfoy just stared blankly at the red head. "You…you've got to be joking me." He managed to stutter before quickly walking away. "I don't believe it!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Told you that it would be short. Again, sorry. I did this one in a rush…-_-;;


	13. Please Remember

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter (this sounds familiar…hmm...-_-;;;)!

**Authors Note**: Been going slow lately…but anyway, I want to seriously thank every one who has reviewed my story! ^___^ Over 100 reviews! I'm so proud…

            "It'll be all right, Hermione…" Ron reassured his distraught friend.

            "I don't know, Ron…it's been weeks…it doesn't seem like he'll be getting his memory back…he's just going to think we're lying to him…" The brunette buried her face in her arms.

            Harry, Hermoine, and Ron sat in the deserted common room, speaking quietly.

            "I'm sure he'll remember, Hermione," Harry said before glancing at Ron.

            Ron smiled sadly.

            Hermione looked up at the red head and, without warning, leaned forward and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Ron…"

            He hugged her back.

            Harry sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair, "We should be getting to bed," He glanced at his watch, "It's one thirty…" He yawned and stood up.

            Hermione and Ron nodded. "Right…" Hermione said quickly.

            The next day, Saturday, Hermione walked through the halls, thinking to herself. _I'm…I'm going to have to get over Draco…he's not going to remember…_She frowned sadly as what she dreaded most was already happening to her. "Oh, Draco…" She let out before cuffing a hand over her mouth and leaning against the wall, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She heard footsteps and stood up quickly. _Crap…_ She wiped her eyes and jumped away from the wall.

            At that moment, Malfoy turned the corner. He looked startled to see Hermione and stared at her for a moment before turning around quickly, making an attempt to get away.

            "Malfoy! Wait!" Hermione called out.

            Malfoy stopped and turned around to face her, "…What?" He asked.

            "Please…" She paused and clenched her eyes shut. She opened them after a moment, "Where…?" He was gone. She felt more tears come to her eyes and she dropped to her knees and balled.

            Unknown to her, someone was just around the corner and was listening to her. _What happened between us…?_ Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and shook the thought out of his head before walking away toward his common room.

            Later that day, Hermione sat in the Grand Hall with Lavender, Ron, and Harry at her sides. "I'm okay…really…" The brunette said, picking at her food and not looking up at them.

            Lavender sighed. "Oh, come off it, Hermione! You can't fool us!"

            Ron spoke up, "You had a confrontation with him, didn't you?"

            Harry leaned closer to her, "What did he say?"

            Hermione shook her head. "Listen…it's…it's nothing. The only thing he said was 'what?'" She sighed and continued to pick at her food.

            Ron, Lavender, and Harry looked at each other with worry.

            Hermione stood up, "I'm going to take a walk, all right? I'll see you guys later…" And with that she disappeared out the Grand Hall's doors.

            "I'm worried about her, you guys…" Lavender said, shifting in her seat.

            Ron nodded but didn't say anything.

            Harry clenched his fists and slammed them against the table, "What can we do to make him remember?!"

            Lavender jumped.

            "We could tell him everything that Hermione told him…" Ron suggested.

            Harry grinned widely, "Good idea. Lets go." He got up and walked toward the Slytherin table.

            Ron and Lavender followed close behind.

            "Hey, Draco…look behind you." Pansy Parkinson snickered as Harry, Ron and Lavender walked up.

            Malfoy turned around to be face to face with Harry. "What do you want, Potter?"  
            Harry rolled his eyes, "Come with me, please," Malfoy continued to stare at him and Harry got irritated, "We have to talk to you about someone dreadfully important."

            Malfoy sighed and stood up slowly, "Make it quick," He said, following behind the three slowly.

            Everyone in the Grand Hall watched with awe.

            When they got into the hallway outside the Grand Hall, Malfoy leaned against the wall and crossed his arms around his chest. "You caught me in a good mood, Potter," Again, spitting out Harry's last name.

            Ron growled under his breath.

            "It's about Hermione…and you." Harry said simply.

            Malfoy jumped away from the wall, "There was no 'Hermione and I'!" He clenched his fists.

            "You don't know that!" Ron yelled.

            Harry pushed him against the wall, "You're going to listen to us, and you're going to remember!"

            Malfoy growled and pushed Harry's hand off of his shoulder. "Fine. I don't care anyway,"

            Ron wanted to pound him into the floor.

            Lavender took a step forward, "Okay…I'll start. Malfoy, it pretty much all started when you and Hermione had detention together," She paused to see if the look on his face changed; it didn't. She sighed and continued, "You started to flirt with her for the next couple days or so, and she found out that the only reason you did it was because of a bet with one of the other Slytherins."

            Ron took over. "She got attacked after smacking you and running off. Harry and I thought you did something to her but you denied it."

            Malfoy blinked and brought a hand up to his forehead, "I…remember someone slapping me not too long ago…"

            Harry grinned widely. "Maybe he's remembering her!"

            Malfoy sighed and shrugged, "But I get slapped around at home, so it could've been just that."

            Ron sighed deeply.

            Harry carried on with the 'Remember Hermione!' talk. "So…she was attacked by a figure in a hooded cloak. That night, in the hospital wing, you kissed her and Ron walked in and he walloped you." He couldn't hold the snicker.

            Malfoy glared at the red head, who looked back at him like he didn't know what Harry was talking about.

            "Anyway," Harry continued, "He walloped you. Then, the ball came. You went with Pansy, but during one of the dances, Ron took Hermione outside and talked to her. A few minutes later, he came in alone and told you to go talk to her and you made your way outside."

            Lavender raised her arm into the air, "But you heard her screaming and ran to find her and the same hooded person was attacking her!" She paused, "You tried to help but ended up getting hit with one of the curses…I don't remember which one…"

            Ron sighed and took her place, "After a long fight, you got hit with the memory spell. And lost your memory…"

            Malfoy looked at them as if they were insane. "That doesn't sound like me at all."

            Harry smiled. "But, you loved her enough."

            The blond shook his head, fear and anger mixed in his silver eyes, "You expect me to believe that?! Bloody hell, Potter!"

            Harry pushed him against the wall, "You have to remember, Malfoy!"

            "What are you all doing?"

            The group turned to see Hermoine standing not too far away from them. "What are you doing?" She asked again.

            Harry pulled his hand away from Malfoy's shoulder and brought it down to his side. "We're…"

            "Trying to make him remember…" Ron said.

            Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't think he will, you guys…"

            Malfoy stared at her blankly. _I can't get rid of this itching feeling that there was something…_He thought. He looked away from the brunette and down to the floor.

            Hermione took a step forward, "Please, Dr-Malfoy…you've got to remember…"

            "How do I know this isn't some joke…?" The blond asked.

            Hermione looked at the floor.

            Lavender sighed and walked over to her. "It's all right, Hermione," She looked back at Malfoy, "We'll keep trying…"

            Suddenly, Ginny appeared, "Draco Malfoy! I was looking for you!"

            Malfoy turned around and faced his fellow student. "Excuse me?"

            She grinned, "I have something that's sure to get your memory of Hermione back…"

I think this was my longest chapter yet! ^^; I like it…well, tell me what you think! You KNOW I love your reviews and anything you've got to say! ^^


	14. Authors Note

Agh! I'm sorry! This is just an Authors Note! 

Okay…as you all can see, I haven't been updating weekly. Feel free to bomb my school. ^^;; j/k…for anyone who thought I was serious….;; But really, I have ABSOLUTELY no time to do anything! And I'm sorry! But, I will try VERY hard to get the next chapter up.

Once again, I am really sorry. ::bows::

Miyukisetsu 


	15. The Mirror

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, I would be so rich that I'd…well…I'd be writing the next Harry Potter book and SIRIUS WOULD LIVEEEEE!!!!!!!

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the long wait, for schools bringin' me down. But, I figured that since I'm home today, and since I'm sick =( and have nothing else to do, that I'd write this chapter. ^^ Thank you for being so patient and once again, I'm sorry. ^^;; And thank you everyone for your reviews. They make my day! ^^

            Hermione's eyes lit up, "Y…You do?"

            Ginny nodded, smiling. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a mirror.

            Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at her.

            Malfoy raised an eye brow, "How is that supposed to tell me anything? It's a mirror…"

            Ginny scowled at him.

            "That's…that's a Scrying (I'm pretty sure that's how it's spelled) Mirror, isn't it!" Hermione noticed that the glass was black.

            Ginny nodded again.

            Ron's eyes widened. "Where did you get it?!"

            Ginny looked at it and held it up. "Percy sent it to me!"

            Hermione looked over to Malfoy. "I'll try anything…"

            Malfoy glanced at her, uncomfortable. He had to admit that he was starting to believe them.

            Ginny walked over to Malfoy and stood next to him. She closed her eyes and looked as if she were meditating. "Malfoy, please concentrate."

            Malfoy looked at her strangely. He sighed. "Why should I?"

            Ginny opened her eyes and glared at him. "Because you have to."

            Malfoy sighed again and shrugged. "Whatever…" He closed his eyes.

            A moment later, the mirror started to glow.

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared hopefully in Malfoy and Ginny's direction.

            Suddenly, a picture appeared on the mirror. Ginny and Malfoy opened their eyes and stared down at it.

            It showed Hermione, up against the wall with Malfoy in front of her. Malfoy was holding her chin in his hand and looking sly. The scene switched to Malfoy, who was watching Hermione's back from the table he was sitting at, apparently when they were in detention that time. The scene switched again to Malfoy making the bet with the two Slytherin boys. The next scene showed Hermione slapping Malfoy across the face and running off furiously.

            Malfoy watched, somewhat scared, somewhat furious, as everything unfolded before his eyes.

            The mirror next showed Malfoy on the ground, holding Hermione's head up. Suddenly, the scene changed to Malfoy leaning toward Hermione and kissing her in the Hospital Wing.

            Malfoy's eyes widened as he continued to watch.

            It showed Malfoy watching Hermione laughing at Ron from across the Grand Hall

            Malfoy shook his head, not wanting to believe any of this.

            Malfoy was standing behind Pansy and Millicent with his arms crossed. Hermione was in front of them, shaking. The next scene showed Hermione and Ron outside in the garden during the dance. Hermione was crying and Ron's eyes were downcast.

            Malfoy paused and looked up at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. "Agh…" He felt like he was starting to remember. _I…can't…_

            The mirror showed Hermoine in the bed that was next to Malfoy's bed, crying, with Malfoy staring at her strangely.

            Suddenly, the mirror stopped and turned black once again.

            Ginny looked up at Malfoy, speechless.

            Hermione stared hopefully at Malfoy.

            He looked up at her and their eyes locked, before turning suddenly and running off.

            "Malfoy!" Ron attempted to run after him, but Hermione grabbed his shoulder.

            She shook her head. "I'll go, Ron…" She smiled at Ginny and thanked her before running off in the direction that Malfoy ran.

            Ginny watched Hermione run off, "I hope it worked…"

            Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

            "Draco! Please stop!" Hermione yelled after him.

            To her surprise, he did stop. He turned around to face her. "Hermione, I can't."

            Hermione stopped a few feet in front of him. "What?"

            "I can't…do this!" He shook his head.

            Hermione took another step toward him. "What are you talking about? You remember now!"

            Malfoy shook his head and looked angrily at her, "You don't understand! Why didn't you just let it be!? It would've never worked!" He clenched his fists, "You don't understand…"

            Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. "I…I thought that…now that you knew, I…" She let tears roll down her cheeks. She turned around. "Fine…" She ran off in the opposite direction, tears now rolling freely down her face.

            Malfoy choked back tears and leaned against the wall, "Hermione…" He slid down and sat, still leaning against the wall. He rested his head in his arms and for the first time in his life, he cried.

I know it's not that long. Sorry. I need to rest. But HEY! It's a chapter! ^^;; I hope you all like it…this chapter is kind of depressing…It's dedicated to everyone who had reviewed. Thank you all.


	16. It's Okay to Cry

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would have money and I would have written the next book by now! ^____^

  
**Authors' Note**: Sorry it's taken me so long. 11th grade is hard and keeping my grades up has been a challenge! ; Thanks for waiting, everyone! ^^;; This one is going to be short…! ^___^ Just so you know, this might be the last chapter…I'm not sure. If you want me to keep going, then just say so in the review box. BUT there's a catch. If I keep writing (which I want to), I'm going to have to add something not that good to keep the story interesting…You choose! ^^

Hermione sighed as she rolled out of bed. "It's been a week…I can't keep avoiding him…I'm going to end up seeing him in class anyway," She grunted and walked into the bathroom.

            _"You don't understand! Why didn't you just let it be!? It would've never worked! You don't understand…"_ Hermione cringed as what he last said to her re-ran through her head. "Draco…"

            She walked down to the common room and sat down in one of the big burgundy chairs to wait for Ron and Harry. She almost drifted off when they came down from the boys' wing and sat across from her on the couch.

            "Hermione," Ron started, "You're going to class today?"

            Hermione nodded slowly. "If I keep avoiding him, my grades will drop,"

            Harry reached over and lightly placed one of his hands over hers, comfortingly, "It'll be okay, Hermione…"

            She faked a smile. "Well, we should get going to breakfast!"

            Ron frowned. "It's all right to cry, Hermione. You don't have to be so brave all the time…"

            Hermione sighed, but ignored him.

            They sat down at their regular tables in the lunchroom and waited for breakfast to be served.

            Over on the other side of the room, Malfoy noticed that the usual empty space next to Ron was filled. "Hermione…?" He got up to get a better look. He was surprised when she turned around and glanced at him but quickly turned back around when she saw that he was looking. Malfoy blinked.

            "He's looking over here, Harry…" Hermione whispered.

            Harry casually looked over his shoulder at Malfoy. "So he is…" He smiled at Hermione. "It's obvious that he wants to talk to you, Hermione."

            She shook her head. "I can't…"

            Ron smiled, somewhat sadly, "You'll be all right, Hermione. Just go talk to him."

            Lavender walked over, "Ron, you—HERMIONE?! You've come downstairs!" She hugged the brunette tightly. "How are you feeling?!"

            Hermione giggled. "I'm okay, Lavender. Thanks."

            The hall suddenly got quiet. The three turned around to see Malfoy standing behind them.

            "Hermione…can…can I talk to you outside, please?" Malfoy asked quietly.

            The brunette glanced at her friends and silently choked out a 'yes'.

            All eyes followed the unusual couple as they walked mutely out of the Hall.

            Hermione stared hard at the ground. _I can't look at him…if I do…I'll…_

            "Hermione…" Malfoy faced her. "I…I know that you probably don't want to talk with me…but," He let out a long sigh, "Ever since I got my memories back, not talking to you about everything has been killing me. I'm just afraid that something else is going to happen and I don't want you hurt…"

            Hermione choked back tears and painfully listened.

            He continued, "I know that you probably hate me for what I said, but I don't know how to show my feelings." He paused for a while, "You deserve so much better, and I don't think I can give you that…"

            She suddenly shook her head. "No, don't say that…" She said quietly.

            He blinked, surprised.

She slowly raised her head to face him and tears rolled freely down her cheeks. And with that, he pulled her toward him and told himself never to let go.

Okie dokie! I told you it was gonna be short! ^^;; What'd you think? Remember what I said earlier! If enough people ask, then I'll do it! ^___^ But, if this is good for you, then tell me what you thought about the ending. Yes, I know it was very fluffy, but I'm in a fluffy mood. ^^ Till next time!


End file.
